


Then I found you

by Kindred



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy Family, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Michael, M/M, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining John, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Michael, Protective Michael, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: John could never understand his mother fears over his uncle since uncle Michael has been nothing but kind to him.





	1. Chapter 1

His mother lived in fear of his uncle; John remembers from his childhood his mother looking over her shoulder and her nightmares. But he didn’t understand why his mother was so scared of Uncle Michael, John had seen him many times since he was 6 and Michael have never hurt him if anything his uncle was fun. He would always bring him gifts like toys and teddy bears and as he got older it was others things like clothes and things for school. Michael becomes like a father to him a quiet mask wearing father but it was better than the one he got. 

His real father died when he was 10 or rather Michael killed him, John always remembers that day clearly, his father had picked him up from the park late and had been drinking. He always drinks always taking something and given a chance he always hit John and his mother, so when turned up an hour late stunk of booze it made him feel sick. "Come on brat time to go." He growled, "Your mother will be on my arse for picking you up late." He mumbled as he looked at his son. John didn't move as he looked at his friends. "John!" He hisses as he reached out and grabbed John by his wrist and dragged him away from his friends. John screamed as he felt his father yank his arms and brake it from the force, the other boys were frightened by John’s dad because the man was a mean drunk and often seen hand marks on their friend and heard him swearing. But as John sobbed over his broken arm his father got more violent "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled and then backhanded his child knocking him to the ground. That is when Michael steps out of shadows and marches up to the drunk and grabbed him by his shirt lifting him off the ground. The boys watched as the masked man stabbed his John's father in the chest, they ran off screaming while John sat there and watched in awe. 

Michael dropped the man to the ground and then walked over to his little John and knelt down in front of him and looked at his broken arm, he held it gently he stroked and shook his head knowing there was nothing he could do to fix it. He then reached up and stroked his face wiping away the tears from his face smearing him with blood. He never said anything and he didn't have to John knows what he is telling him, what he is trying to do, the sounds of sirens made the masked man looked at the red and blue lights and the sounds of worried voice of the other parents coming to find if their child's claims were real. Leaning forwards he pressed his masked lips to John's forehead before leaving. His mother freaked out and screamed and shouted until the police took notices and made them disappear into Witness Protection program. John was sad he had no way of knowing where they were going at the time or the names they were given until they were at their new home. But he knew one day that Michael would come and find them and he would wait for him while dealing with his mother. 

7 years passed and still no sign of Michael and John had to learn to move on he made other friends had a girlfriend. But still, he always thought of his uncle, today was no different he was stood in the kitchen eating his breakfast when his mum comes in with the post “You have a card.” She said, Keri hands it to him and the teen put his bowl down and opens the card. “A birthday card?”  
“Better late than never.” He said, as he opens it up and sees 50 dollars sat inside, he licked his lips as he looked at the message.  
“Who is it from?” His mother asked as she drinks his coffee.  
“Granddad you know what he is like.” As he holds up the money. “This will come in handy for Yosemite.” He smiled as he puts it into his pocket.  
“You not going.” She tells him with a smile,  
“Yes, I am because today is the day. I can feel it. Today is the day you are going to realize that I am seventeen years old and your overprotection and paranoia are inhibiting my growing process.” He tells her…and might make me crazy…he thinks. Keri doesn’t say anything she just sips her coffee and then looks at the clock “You’re going to be late.”  
“I doubted it.” He sighed, as he grabs his bag and walks out. John knows there is something wrong with him by the time he was 14 he figured out that he possibly had a thing for his crazy uncle. Never mind that he is dating Molly she was just a ruse for his mother, ‘I’m coming.’ Was the message in the card it had to be from Michael, biting his bottom lip looked at the card one more time and then looked up at the calendar on the wall and sees it was 31st of October and he couldn’t help but smile. If Michael is coming he will come today he had to find a way to make sure his uncle can come in unseen if anyone sees him he is likely to kill them. He sighed as he bites his lip and heads to class thinking…how can I get away with this…

Keri sighed as she runs her hands through her hair, her hands shaking telling her she is ready for a small shot of something to get her through the morning. she knew she had to let John grow up and be his own person but with the threat of Michael always loom over their heads she couldn't even think about... maybe I should let him go to Yosemite?...she thinks as she opens a new bottle of wine and pours a small glass. For her, it wasn't just the threat of her murderous brother it was what if John learns that said Murderous brother isn't his uncle but father. She hates thinking about it one of many reasons why she is a high functioning alcoholic, she still doesn't know how it happens and she doesn't want to know, she still thinks that Doctor Loomis had something to do with it. Keri poured herself another glass of wine and downed it before heading off toward. "It's not Halloween but another normal day." She tells herself.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t pay to think clearly, his lessons was a blur and his friends ideal chitter chatter just went over him. He was excited about Michael coming and worried he knows the man could be a little killy and he really didn’t want his friends to get killed or his mum. “Hey, are you okay?” Molly asked John, looked up at her as she warped her arms around his neck. 

 

“Ummm yeah I’m just thinking.” He smiled weakly as he pulled away from her  
“About?” She smiled, as she looked at their little Halloween hideout, she was looking forward tonight just her and John and their friends drinking and eating and spending all their time having fun.  
“It just occurred to me today, that I've never celebrated Halloween before.” It’s not a lie his mum would never let him celebrate, the one time he brought home a pumpkin she took off him and smashed it with a hammer.  
“And why's that?” Molly asked  
“Oh, we've got a psychotic serial killer in the family who loves to butcher people on Halloween, and I just thought it in bad taste to celebrate.” Still not a lie, he won’t pretend his uncle is a normal man he knows he has killed and John has done his bests to not to sugar coat for himself.   
“Sounds fun.” She said, not taking him seriously for a second. He smiled weakly to her before they left so they wouldn’t be missed by any of the teachers.

But somehow his mother found out about the party and decides that all four of them were to be locked in their rooms for the night and when school starts again they were in detention for the rest of the year. John stomped to his room and dropped onto the bed not looking at his mother “I gave you a lifeline John.” Keri tells him as she stood there her hands on her hips.  
“They weren’t going to Yosemite, so what was wrong with me celebrating with my friends,” John growled as he balled his hands up into fists.   
“You lie to me?” She yelled, “I gave you a chance to go to Yosemite, to grow a little bit to have a bit of freedom and you throw it back into my face!” She snarled at him.  
“Mom!”  
“No John you are grounded until your thirty.” She marched over to the windows and locked “No TV, no hanging out with friends and no going into town.” She tells him before slamming the door shut.  
“Fuck.” He hissed as he fell back onto his bed throwing his arms over his face.

He laid there for some time, he could hear his mum talking to someone and he figured it is her not so secret boyfriend Will Brennan. He looked at the clock by his head and notices that he was completely covered in a shadow, frowning he turned his head and looked up and gasped “Michael.” He beamed as he pushed himself up and sat there looking at the masked man. “H-How did you get in?” He asked quietly all too aware his mother would be waiting for him to put a foot out of place. He placed the large hand on the side of John’s face and let the young man nuzzle his hand. There was a moment where they just stay as they are but suddenly John felt himself being pushed back onto the bed and the weight of the masked man climbing on top of him.

A deep pink blush formed on his face as he looked up at those dark eyes, all of his dark fantasy about his uncle climbing onto of him and having his way with him feel like they are coming true. “M-Michael.” He whispered, only to have a finger pressed to his lips making him moaning as Michael’s other hand worked its way down his body. There has always been this thing John wanted from the very moment he met Michael and that is to be own by him, to be marked in a way to make him proud to be his family, his lover and tonight he is going to get his wish. “Wait, wait!” John gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his cock.

Michael pulled and growled as he tilted his head to question John’s motives to stop him from having his way with him. “I will do anything you want, I will let you fuck me and I will leave with you. But you must promise to leave everyone here alone, no-kill them don’t harm them please Michael I will be whatever you need just don’t hurt them and that includes mom.” He felt like he needs to add that little part in. There was a growl that was loud enough for the music in the other room stop. “Oh shit,” John whispered.   
“JOHN?” Came his mother’s voice, Michael looked over his shoulder and moved quickly grabbing the teen by his arm and pulling him close as he picked up a chair and threw it through the window. “JOHN!”   
“MOM NO STAY BACK!” John yelled back at her as he watched her try and open the bedroom door…Wait? When did he put that chest of draws behind the door… Kari manages to make a bigger gap by ramming it with her shoulder and looked into the room to see her brother with his hand around John’s throat holding him close to his body.   
“MICHAEL.” She froze in horror as she watched as he dragged her son away. “NO, NO I WON’T LET YOU HAVE HIM!” She screamed


End file.
